Ryuuichi Aoi
Ryuuichi Aoi (b. 2023 - d.?) was the only son of Gengo Aoi, as well as the father of Kazuha and Kazuya. He was also secretly the son of Maria Lancelot. Background Ryuuichi was born in 2023 to world renowned scientist Gengo Aoi and his wife Erika Kudo, although in reality Erika was a front to hide Ryuuichi's real mother, Maria Lancelot. Ryuuichi eventually married a woman from the Tenjouin family, Orie, and had two children, a girl named Kazuha and a boy named Kazuya. The family lived together in Hokkaido where Ryuuichi worked as a university professor. Due to the nature of the Legendary Pandora's creation, they are blood relatives of Ryuuichi and consider him their brother. Ryuuichi worked as a college-level teacher in his adult years, and was especially popular around the female students. According to Kazuya, Ryuuichi and his wife were killed when he was still very young. Appearance Ryuuichi very much resembled his father in his youth, save for he wore his hair shorter. He was mostly seen in casual clothes. He was a smoker. Personality Ryuuichi was a kind, caring, and bright man who valued his family greatly. He was willing to put his family's future before that of mankind's, in stark contrast to his father who had always made sacrifices in the name of protecting mankind. Freezing 11th Nova Clash Ryuuichi is shown when Kazuya tries to liberate Satellizer and Rana's minds from Nova Amelia's resonance. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Ryuuichi is seen in Gengo's photo album, beside his surrogate mother, Erika. Busters Arc Ryuuichi is seen in Kazuya's flashback, having an argument with his wife, who denounces Kazuya as a monster and refuses to acknowledge him as her child. 13th Nova Clash Ryuuichi's past is expanded upon during this arc in a flashback. In 2049, Ryuuichi was a college professor at a university. He's seen teaching a classroom of attentive students. Many of the girls had a crush on him, but others told them to back off since he was already married. Once he reached home, he finds his wife, twenty-four year old Orie Aoi, formerly of the Tenjouin family, in a sullen state. According to her, their daughter said she "can't understand." Ryuuichi countered that Kazuha was just a kid, so she shouldn't take it to heart. He suggested that she see Gengo on the matter, but Orie rebutted that Kazuha got even stranger around him, almost like he was stealing her away. Ryuuichi goes to his father's lab on the matter, and marvelled by the size of the installation. One of Gengo's assistant mentioned it was all thanks to the funding of Howard L. Bridget. Along the way he encountered Kazuha, who told him that Gengo told her to tell her father where to go. Ryuuichi asked if she saw him on a monitor, and his daughter replied she didn't, she sensed him coming and said he'd understand because they were "the same." They took the elevator down to Level B6, where Gengo awaited. Once they did, Gengo told his only son that Kazuha told him he was coming. Ryuuichi was amazed, and noted while Kazuha could sense him, she couldn't sense her mother. Ryuuichi told him there was a serious matter he wanted to discuss without Kazuha hearing, but Gengo said he had no problem to her listening to whatever was to be spoken. Ryuuichi became incensed, as his father made it sound like he didn't consider Orie as part of the family. Gengo then turned his son's attention towards three sleeping women in stasis tubes, whom Gengo called the Legendary Pandora. He explained that they were to bear Ryuuichi's future children, for if mankind continued on its current path, then hybrids would be necessary to protect them. His father proclaimed the comatose women would be the mothers of great-soul-ed Pandoras, all part of Project Arcadia. Ryuuichi opposed the notion, for to him it meant betraying his wife. Gengo countered that it was all part of his destiny in saving mankind. Ryuuichi later experiences nightmares over the incident, such as a buxom woman appearing before him. He then found himself in bed, with Orie. His wife told him she no longer objected to Gengo being around Kazuha, for he'd indeed helped her when she nearly lost her child, which relieved Ryuuichi. When she said she wanted a son, he agreed without hesitation. After an intense lovemaking session, he met Gengo on the hill and said he had no intent on furthering his plans. In his mind Gengo betrayed Erika, his own wife, and refused to do the same. He proclaimed he was just an ordinary man, and would only have children with the woman he loves (ironically the same words Gengo used to describe Maria Lancelot to Kazuya). His father finally relented, but asked he meet his older sister Cassandra, who'd waited so long to meet him. Ryuuichi was stunned by both the revelation and the concerned look on his father's face, a look he'd never seen him wear. He consents to meet his estranged sister. Back home, Ryuuichi reveals to Orie that he has a bastard older sister named Cassandra. Orie is shocked, but Ryuuichi claims that it is difficult to talk about due to his father's unfaithfulness. He adds that she is impaired and is in Gengo's care. Ryuuichi then tells Orie that his father must go to America for business, leaving Cassandra in his care. Orie takes the news badly, and locks herself in a room. Ryuuichi attempts to coerce her out by promising to refuse Gengo. Orie eventually gives in stating that family is family, not to mention she owed Kazuha's life to Gengo, meaning they cannot refuse him. Ryuuichi thanks and embraces his wife. The next day, Ryuuichi and his family await Gengo. He arrives with a crutch-supported Cassandra. He thanks Orie for agreeing to help his daughter, who he introduces as Cassandra Aoi. Orie says it is no problem and welcomes Cassandra to her home, surprising Ryuuichi. Later on at dinner, Orie makes her best dish, but it proves too hot for Cassandra, who is fed by a joyful Kazuha. Orie notes how happy Kazuha is and questions whether there is something special about Cassandra. Ryuuichi looks at his wife in concern. Ryuuichi next takes his family to his father's private grounds for a picnic. He assists Cassandra in walking, and tells her his view on his wife. He believes her to be the most beautiful woman in the world due to the love he feels for her. Ryuuichi and Orie later take a trip to the doctors where Orie is revealed to be pregnant, much to Ryuuichi's joy. Later that night, Ryuuichi finds Cassandra on the balcony and the two talk. Cassandra shares some of her memories with Ryuuichi, revealing to him a clearer picture of Gengo's fight against "fate". Ryuuichi acknowledges his father's determination, but also resolves to show him that their family should come first, to which Cassandra agrees. As time passes, Orie begins to experience complications and is rushed to a hospital. Ryuuichi attempts to accompany her but is stopped by security. Enraged, he smashes one of the guard's heads into a wall. He is quickly interrupted by the arrival of Gengo, who tells Ryuuichi that there is no time for tears, and that tough decisions must be made in order to save his wife and son. Relationships Kazuya Aoi Ryuuichi is Kazuya's father, and thus is responsible for Kazuya's Stigmatic body. Kazuha Aoi Ryuuichi is Kazuha's father, likewise to Kazuya, Ryuuichi's heritage is responsible for Kazuha's noteworthy compatibility with Stigmata. Unlike his wife, Ryuuichi did not seem to notice or mind Kazuha's strange behavior when she was young, and attributed it to her age. Orie Aoi Ryuuichi's lawful wife of whom he loved. He resolutely supported her when she began to doubt her relationship with their daughter and promised to defy Gengo for Orie's sake. Gengo Aoi Gengo is Ryuuichi's father. The two did not appear to have a great relationship, as Ryuuchi noted he had rarely ever seen his father drop his carefully construsted persona, even in front of his son. Ryuuichi grew resentful of Gengo when the latter asked him to betray his wife's love for the sake of mankind. He also condemned Gengo for betraying is own wife's love. Erika Kudo As Gengo's legal wife, she acted as a surrogate mother for Ryuuichi in order to maintain appearances. However, Ryuuichi was unaware of this and grew up believing Erika was his biological mother. He was extremely angrily when it appeared Gengo had betrayed Erika and fathered bastard children. Maria Lancelot Ryuuichi's natural mother, from whom he obtained his Stigmatic body. He does not appear to have had any contact with her. Cassandra After having her stay with his family for a time, Ryuuichi bonded with Cassandra. He appears to recognize her as his sister and the two resolve to teach their father the importance of family''.'' References Category:Character Category:Lab 13